Different
by Ardensteele
Summary: She different... sheltered from the outside by her parents...until she met Scott MCCall.


**Hi,I'm new at this so it might be be kind & tell me your opinions.**

 **I don't own teen wolf,just the stuff I create.**

* * *

Tick,tock,tick, what I repeat in my head as I stare at the 's how I spent most of my night's, 's either the wall,floor,or the 's what this room makes me do,zone blue fingers running my bottom lip as I whispered,"Boom."

Clink,creak it's what I hear from the metal door being open. "Arden."A dark,rich,coppered-blonde said as she walked in. "Yes momma."I quietly said as I got up from the teddy bear in my hands.

"You have to get ready for school Arden."answered momma. " But momma my head still hurts **from** last night."I said quietly as I tilt my bright red hair falling to the side.

" I don't care,your going to school that's final." Momma reply sternly. "Now come on."said with a nod to the door.

"Yes momma."I responded as I looked to the ground.I learned to never argue with momma the hard way.I walk out the room,back to my other form, thank walk through the narrow hallway,then up the stairs,which is three we end up in a metal clicks the blue button beside opens to my father hideout is so original...not.

"Be downstairs in 30 minutes."I nodded.

I head to my room to get ready.I close the door behind me.i lean my head against the door,close my eyes & sigh.I peep one eye open,"I know,I know,I'm going."said to my doll that's in my bed.

I head to my bathroom to I only have 10 min for.I hate school a don't really like me per don't really like different in a town as beacon I gotten this my whole life so I'm use to I never really had friends. So my whole life I spent my time at home alone,no one to talk at school, called names by people. Wow my life is pretty depressing. I know I'm weird but I'm not gonna change,I made a deal many years ago. So once I got out of the shower. I chose to wear a fuzzy primrose colored cropped tee, with a fuzzy kind of big string surrounding it. It's up to mid thigh, it's above my belly button, so slight stomach is black 4 inch flat form, has a ankle strap with spikes around it & connected to an x strap on my foot with some primrose socks that are one inch of my ankle.A necklace with just a face of baby boy blushing,curled my shoulder length hair and straighten my bangs. I put a medium size bow on my left side of my hair. Once I was ready I look at the full body mirror, soothing down my skirt.

Took a deep breath,"I invisible remember."Nod my head & grab my black backpack as I head downstairs.

"You late."The black haired man said sternly. As I sat down in the table.

"Sorry papa."I look down.

He didn't was silent for a second, Until mother came with breakfast.I look down & all I see is A piece of French toast with half cup of orange the rest if it?"Is this all?"

"Yes I see you're getting a little fat in your thighs."Momma respond with a wave towards my legs. Okay I use to be fat well chubby through out middle school.I lost weight in freshmen year of high momma always tell me what to I'm a bit thicker in my legs but I didn't think there were voice inturrped my thoughts.

"Right honey?"

"Of course momma."I nodded with a tight smilie.

Papa looked at me."I see that your still continuing to dress like that."

"Yes papa."I knew my parents clearly didn't like my style but they agreed to allow it.

He took a deep breath & continued drinking his continued eating in science for a few minutes.

Momma broke the silence ,"You going to join any after school activity this year?"

"I'm gonna continue with photography actually."Which by the way I'm lying,I just have those big camera & take pictures on what I fine I ask the principal permission to use the dark only said yes cause I'm a straight A after school I spent my time in the darkroom ,library,or the my father is a doctor & my mom a lawyer there rarely it is one of those nights.

Slience filled the room .Then they got up getting there keys & brefcase.

"You're not gonna drive me to school?"

"Honey were late all already ."with that they left at the door.

"Love you!"I just hear the door slam.

I sighed,"We'll time to go."as I check the clock.I stood up & grab my grey skate board which is my only teleportation for now.

I got there in 8 minutes .I stood in the front of the school skate board in my hand. "Maybe things we be different."I said quietly.

"Move at of the way freak."As a Radom person bump into me.

"Nope"


End file.
